


Calendar 2020 Yuuyu☆Yuyuu

by Blasty_GroundZero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #YuriOnIce, #agape, #eros, #yurikatsuki, #yuriplisetsky, #yuurixyurio, #yuuyu, #yuyuu, #ユリ勇, #ユーリ!!! on ICE, #勇ユリ, Agape, Eros - Freeform, M/M, YuYuu, YuriKatsuki, Yurionice, YuuYu, yuriplisetsky - Freeform, yuurixyurio, ユリ勇, ユーリ!!! on ICE - Freeform, 勇ユリ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasty_GroundZero/pseuds/Blasty_GroundZero
Summary: Here you will find each activity that we carry out and a calendar that will allow them to take into account when each event will happen and all the necessary information to participate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Calendar 2020 Yuuyu☆Yuyuu

_**Welcome! We are new to the platform but we have been in other networks for some time and we decided to be part of Ao3 to participate in our varied activities leaning towards the shipp between Katsuki Yuri and Plisetsky Yuri. Without further ado, we put you in context, bringing you an annual calendar with activities. We look forward to your participation eagerly and have fun giving love to this beautiful couple. This time we have formed an alliance between pages to bring you not only peer material but also activities to mobilize the fandom.** _

**Find us in:**

🐷🐯Networks🐯🐷

 **☆FB:**  
•<https://www.facebook.com/Yuuyu-Yuyuu-Month-2019-108563960621913/>

•<https://www.facebook.com/pg/yuuyumexico>

•<https://m.facebook.com/Nincox-Fanfics--2128612703865328/>

**☆Tumblr:**  
•<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yuuyuyuu>

**☆Ig:**  
•<https://instagram.com/yuuyu_yuyuu?igshid=mjcn26mg8k96>

**☆TW:**  
•<https://twitter.com/YYMonth2019?s=09>

**☆Wtt:**  
•<https://www.wattpad.com/user/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019>

**🐷Team🐯**

****

**🐯#Blasty**   
_♡<https://twitter.com/YuratchkaCiel?s=09>_   
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019/?ref=bookmarks>_

**🐷#Deankeen**   
_♡<https://twitter.com/deankeen_?s=09>_   
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019/?ref=bookmarks>_

**🐷#Tsuba**   
_♡<https://www.facebook.com/pg/tsubasadesigns>_   
_♡<https://www.facebook.com/pg/yuuyumexico>_

**🐷#Nincox**   
_♡<https://m.facebook.com/Nincox-Fanfics--2128612703865328/>_

** CALENDAR 2020🐷🐯 **

****

  
**🐷January:**  
• _There are no activities_

**🐯February:**  
• _Valentine's Week_

**🐷March:**  
• _Yuri Plisetsky-Yurio Day_

**🐯April:**  
_•Happy Easter_

**🐷May:**  
• _There are no activities_

**🐯June:**  
• _Seasons Week_

**🐷July:**  
• _There are no activities_

**🐯August:**  
• _There are no activities_

**🐷September:**  
• _Spring Week_

**🐯October:**  
• _Halloween Week_

**🐷November:**  
• _Yuri Katsuki-Katsudon Day_

**🐯December:**  
• _Christmas Week_  
_•New Year_

**❗Events may be subject to change❗**


End file.
